


Finally

by ruric



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is a geek and a nerd and a romantic sap and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Vince is a geek and a nerd and a romantic sap and he knows it.

Years spent yearning after the complicated, glorious, selfish, self-centred, vain bastard that is Stuart Allen Jones and when it finally comes, the kiss, the kiss deserving of capitalisation because it really, really is The Kiss - not the one that says I’m bored and/or lonely and want a quick shag, or the one that says I’m fucking with your head again because I’m Stuart Allen Jones and I can - but the actual honest to god kiss, The Kiss that says it’s you; it’s now; it always was you and this is right and it’s forever, Vince could, and perhaps should, have expected violins and rose petals and bunnies and bluebirds and the whole Disneyfied nine yards.

What Vince gets instead is the crease of Stuart’s eyes crinkling into laughter, the quirk of Stuart’s lips as he bites back whatever sarcastic retort Vince knows is building up right behind his teeth, and the soft quiet click of the world re-aligning behind something that’s so right it’s never been in doubt – not really.


End file.
